The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many modern mobile devices (e.g., smart phones) incorporate near field communication (NFC) chips and antennas. NFC is a wireless technology that allows two devices to wirelessly communicate over a short distance of about 10 cm or less. NFC is standardized internationally within NFC Forum specifications and defined in, for example, ISO/IEC 18092, ISO/IEC 18000-3, ISO/IEC 21481, ECMA-340, ISO 14443, and the like, and any previous or subsequent versions. NFC technology is commonly used for contactless, short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using electromagnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile devices.
Cordless charger pads currently exist that allow for wireless charging of a battery of a mobile device without having to plug the mobile device into a wall outlet, USB port, or the like. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an example wireless charging system 100. There are currently two different accessories required for wireless charging, namely a charging station 102 and a charging receiver 104.
Charging station 102 includes an integrated antenna (not shown). Charging receiver 104 includes an integrated antenna 106 and a charging interface 108. Charging receiver 104 fits around, or attaches to, a mobile device 110. The combination of charging receiver 104 attached to mobile device 110 is placed on charging station 102. Charging receiver 104 then inductively receives energy via antenna 106 from an electromagnetic field generated by charging station 102. This energy is then transferred via charging interface 108 to mobile device 110 and used to charge the battery (not shown) in mobile device 110.
Mobile device 110 may be equipped with NFC technology, including an NFC antenna. However, it is antenna 106 in charging receiver 104, as opposed to the NFC antenna, that is used to charge the battery in mobile device 110. Thus, a user is required to use a separate charging receiver to charge a mobile device and if a user were to have a variety of mobile devices, each of the mobile devices would require their own custom charging receiver 104 to use wireless charging.